Happy Birthday Little Sonic
by Dandielion
Summary: A sequel to "My Daddy and me". Sonic has his first birthday. He has never had a birthday before so Amy and Shadow want to make it his best birthday. R&R please.


**Happy Birthday Little Sonic**

Shadow and Sonic came back from the fair that day and had apple pie. Sonic was covered in apple pie when they were finished eating and Shadow and Amy had to get the apple pie off of him.

A month had passed after that day and now Shadow was reading the newspaper, sitting on the sofa. He sighed and flipped a page. Amy then stepped in front of him, bringing a shadow over the newspaper. Shadow looked up at her. "Uh, Amy...you're shadow..." Shadow said. Amy didn't move and frowned.

"Did you forget?" Amy asked. Shadow put the newspaper down.

"Forget what?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Sonic's fourth birthday is in three more days," Amy said angrily.

"Oh...that's right," Shadow said with a smile. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we need to get things ready. We need to invite people, and stuff like that, there's so much to do," Amy walked into the kitchen and Shadow followed her.

"Calm down, we'll get things ready," Shadow told her, as he put his arm around her.

"Sonic doesn't even know what a birthday is," Amy sighed. Shadow frowned.

"He doesn't know what a birthday is?" Shadow asked. Amy shook her head.

"No," She replied.

"But...what about when he turned one, two, and three?" Shadow asked.

"We didn't celebrate it, because we were too busy saving the world from Dr. Eggman," Amy answered sadly. "I felt very bad about it too," Amy said. Shadow sighed.

"Looks like this is his first birthday then..." Shadow said. Amy looked at Shadow and smiled.

"And we'll make it the best!" She exclaimed. "I'll get things ready while you um...take Sonic out and tell him about birthdays," Amy told Shadow then picked up some car keys off of the table. "Well, I'm off to get some invation cards," She walked out of the house before Shadow could say anything else. Shadow sighed and then suddenly heard Sonic crying upstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Shadow said, as he ran up the stairs. He then entered Sonic's room and saw Sonic crying in his crib. Shadow walked up to him and picked him up. "You won't be sleeping in a crib for long, Sonic," Shadow patted Sonic's back. Sonic sniffled.

"What will I sweep in, daddy?" Sonic cutely asked. Shadow looked at him.

"Do you mean sleep?" Shadow asked.

"Yah, sweep," Sonic answered. Shadow chuckled a little and then sighed.

"You'll sleep in a bed," Shadow sat Sonic down on the ground. Sonic looked up at Shadow and grabbed his hand.

"What's a bed?" Sonic asked with big curious eyes. Shadow sighed and kneeled down on one knee in front of Sonic.

"A bed is what me and your mother sleep in," Shadow replied. Sonic nodded.

"Your bed is big!" Sonic exclaimed with a smile. Shadow nodded.

"Yup," Shadow said. "Okay...well, do you know what a birthday is?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head.

"No, daddy," Sonic answered.

"Well...in three more days, your turning four. Your three now," Shadow explained. Sonic held up two fingers.

"Dree," He said. Shadow shook his head.

"No, three," Shadow put up another finger for Sonic. "Now it's three, you had two up last time," Shadow told him. Sonic smiled at his fingers.

"Dree," He said happily.

"Yeah, three," Shadow said. "Okay, now a birthday is like...say when you turn four, like you're going to in three days. When you turn four that's your birthday. Then when you turn five that's your fifth birthday. Do you understand?" Shadow asked his son. Sonic nodded still holding up his three fingers.

"Yah, how old are you daddy?" Sonic asked cutely.

"Well...I'm 53, I know I don't look like it but yeah, I'm 53. I still look like a teenager though," Shadow replied.

"You're old!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I know..." Shadow said quietly. Sonic tried counting to 53 on his fingers but then ran out of them.

"I don't have enough fingers!" Sonic exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Of course you don't have enough fingers. You only have ten," Shadow told him, as he held up all ten of his fingers. Sonic sniffled and let his hands fall to his sides. "Okay, we're going out," Shadow said, as he grabbed Sonic's diaper bag. He then grabbed Sonic's hand and they both walked out of the room then out of the house.

Shadow brought Sonic to the mall. "Can we go in there?" Sonic pointed at a toy store. Shadow sighed and walked into the store with Sonic. Sonic stared at all of the toys in awe. They then ran into Tails, Cream, and their son Mriles.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see," Tails said with a small smile. Shadow nodded. Cream then smiled at Sonic and Sonic just stared at her.

"Is this your baby?" Cream asked. Shadow nodded.

"It sure doesn't look like your baby," Tails laughed. Shadow glared at him. "What's his name?" Tails asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Shadow answered.

"Why'd you name him Sonic?" Cream asked politely.

"Because he can run very fast like me," Shadow simply replied.

"Oh, okay," Cream said sweetly.

"When Sonic gets older maybe we can play together," Mriles said happily. Sonic didn't say anything, he just stared at Mriles.

"Yeah. Goodbye now," Shadow walked away with Sonic. "What do you want?" Shadow asked his son. Sonic looked around then pointed at a blue toy truck.

"I want that," Sonic replied with a huge cute smile. Shadow took it off of the shelf and handed it to Sonic.

"Alright," Shadow said, as they walked over to the counter to pay for the truck.

After they had paid for the truck, they went to the clothes store. Shadow was looking at some clothes for himself while Sonic sat on a chair, playing with his new toy truck. Shadow picked out his clothes and paid for it. "Come on Sonic, we're going home now," Shadow told Sonic.

"Kay," Sonic got up and grabbed his father's hand.

After that, they left the mall and went home.

When they got home Amy just got done writing invatations. "Oh, hi you two," Amy smiled at them, as they walked into the house. "I'll start on some dinner," Amy walked into the kitchen. Shadow flopped onto the sofa and yawned.

"I am tired," Shadow said tiredly. Sonic jumped onto Shadow's lap and hugged his father tightly.

"I'm tired too daddy..." Sonic yawned then quickly fell asleep. Shadow rubbed his son's back and closed his eyes. Amy suddenly walked over to them.

"Shadow..." Amy whispered. Shadow looked at her.

"What is it Amy?" Shadow asked.

"I got things ready," Amy said happily. Shadow nodded.

"Cool..." Shadow whispered. Amy nodded then went back into the kitchen.

After dinner Shadow carried Sonic up to his room. "Okay..." Shadow lay Sonic down and put his blanket over him. "I love you Sonic, goodnight," Shadow kissed Sonic's forehead.

"I wove you too daddy," Sonic whispered then fell asleep. Shadow smiled then left the room. He then went into his and Amy's room. Amy was sleeping peacefully. Shadow yawned and got into the bed beside her. Amy suddenly woke up and turned to him.

"I got Sonic a big bouncy for his birthday, lots of balloons, a big cake, party hats, and all that stuff. He's gonna love it!" Amy exclaimed.

"Shhh, you'll wake up Sonic," Shadow told her. Amy nodded then kissed him.

"Okay, let's go to sleep," Amy yawned then they both fell asleep.

The next day, Shadow went to the store alone to get Sonic a birthday present. Shadow walked pass a lot of toys. He then spotted a chaos emerald. It was blue. Shadow took it then went to pay for it. After that Shadow left the store.

Two more days passed by then it was finally Sonic's birthday. Shadow woke Sonic up. Sonic opened his eyes. "Daddy, what's going on?" Sonic asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have something to show you," Shadow said, as he picked Sonic up.

"Is it another twuck?" Sonic asked cutely. Shadow shook his head.

"Something better," Shadow answered. Sonic smiled, as the reached the backyard. Suddenly everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!!!" They all shouted and Amy ran over to Sonic and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, baby," Amy said, as she kissed his cheek. Sonic now had a huge smile.

"It's my birthday!" Sonic exclaimed cutely.

"Happy birthday, Sonic, you're now four years old," Shadow told Sonic with a smile. Sonic looked up at Shadow and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy," Sonic said then ran over to the bouncy and started bouncing in it with some other kids. Shadow sat down on a chair next to Amy and stared at Sonic.

"He's growing up. Soon he'll be old enough to talk right," Shadow said. Amy nodded with tears in her eyes.

"But he'll always be our little boy," Amy said then hugged Shadow. Shadow returned the hug.

After an hour it was time for everyone to sing happy birthday to Sonic. Sonic sat at the table in front of his cake happily. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Sonic, happy birthday to you," Everyone sang then Sonic looked at Amy.

"Go ahead and blow out the candles and make a wish, Sonic," Amy told him. Sonic turned back to his cake then blew out his candles. Everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for, Sonic?" Shadow asked, as he put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"I wished to be with my mommy and daddy forever," Sonic whispered. Amy hugged Sonic tightly with tears in her eyes. Shadow hugged him too.

"I love you Sonic," Amy said, as she kissed his forehead.

"I love you too son," Shadow said softly.

"I wove you too mommy and daddy," Sonic returned the hug.

**THE END**


End file.
